


Adventures in Savage Land

by navaan



Category: Iron Man Noir, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Hero Worship, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Identity, Sex, Sex Pollen, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve Rogers, who is secretly Captain America, accompanies Tony Stark on one of his expeditions to observe, <i>this</i> is not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Savage Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueManta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueManta/gifts).



Back home when he’d still been a scrawny Brooklyn kid he’d dreamed of lost cities, of alien invasions, of wonder drugs and lost treasure. He had suffered and fought at the sides of the heroes, had cheered with every story where the good men made the world a little better, where the hero solved the mystery and where the villain got what he had coming. He’d followed the _Tony Stark Adventures_ since the first issue of _Marvels_ had hit the stands - and he’d always loved the expeditions the most.

That was why he had volunteered immediately when they had been looking for soldiers to accompany Tony Stark himself to the Savage Land - a place that Mr. Stark had discovered in search of Atlantis or some other mythical lost civilization - where Baron Zemo was said to be looking for a secret weapon that would decide this war. The mention of Hydra was good enough to warrant Steve’s involvement, but he would be lying if he’d said that was the main reason for him to volunteer before he’d ever received orders.

Who wouldn’t jump at the chance of going on a real life Tony Stark adventure? 

What had somewhat surprised him had been General Fury appearing in his tent that night, not to set him right, but to say: “Good, Rogers. I would have asked you to go. Keep an eye on him. I want Captain America right there in the field, making sure nothing goes wrong.”

Like usual, he hadn’t been given the rest of that particular story. He knew everything there was to know about Tony Stark and his aids, and the kinds of dangers they faced in the wild. But it was only now that he realized that he hadn’t been prepared for any of it. Of course, now it was much too late. They had all breathed in that slightly sweet smelling stuff and the effects were fast. Stark, who had been in front of them, when they’d entered the cave had been affected the worst. Even the supersoldier serum wasn’t helping Steve, as the heat started to consume him, rising inside him like something that had always been there waiting to get out. And some of it had been there; he knew there was no need to lie to himself.

He was here because he had wanted to meet Tony Stark.

He was here because he had wanted to meet the person who had been his hero since, well, since before he had become Captain America.

He had wanted to meet someone he looked up to.

Some he’d _fantasized_ about, before he’d been much more than a face from black and white illustrations and nicely arranged covers, even when he'd been nothing more than a person whose handsome smile appeared occasionally in the newspaper.

But, darn, none of _this_ had a place here.

His hands were balling into fists and he gritted his teeth, bracing himself. He need to keep a clear head and get out of here. He had to.

But it was so damn hard to look away, as the man he’d been fantasizing about for so long, was wrapped up in the strong embrace of his handsome dark skinned companion. Steve had not dared to ask or pry into their affairs before, had never been exactly sure what their relationship was like, but _this_ \- god - this had not been the way he had wanted to find out that - yes, they were close. Damn, close.

Rhodes, who had been a long time aid of Stark before the war, had joined them, because of his knowledge about plants and wildlife and Stark had insisted he come. Just about an hour before Steve had been _glad_ about it, because James Rhodes was a son of a gun, a hell of a pilot and all the privates, including Steve, had taken an instant liking to him. And now he was muttering things about innocuously looking flowers and them walking right into it without looking first, while Stark was trying to get his shirt of him, practically _begging_ with need.

And Steve _couldn’t_ for the life of him find it in him to look away.

When Stark made a whining noise, as Rhodey turned him, holding him pressed with his back against his own chest and sank down to the cave floor with Stark sitting in his lap, something inside of Steve wanted to break and he took a shaky step towards them. He couldn’t help himself, but this was not for him, this was _theirs_ and even if he took another step and another - how would he even know what to do about all the things he wanted, all the things his body was crying out for?

He struggled in silence, while Rhodey kissed Stark’s lithe neck and the man cried out. And then dilated pupils, shot wide with lust and whatever else it was that was running through his system settled on him and Stark whispered, “Steve”, drawing it out like a prayer. 

Steve knew for a fact that he had never been this hot or _hard_ ever before in his life. He had no idea how he had finally wound up standing directly over the two men, ready to touch, ready to rip off his shirt - had no idea even when Stark had had time to remember his name. But it was just like one of his dreams, just like all he’d been waiting for… except it wasn’t.

“Come on, Steve,” Rhodes whispered. “He got a whole lung full of the stuff and you don’t look so good either.” He didn’t look all that unaffected himself, his hands now inside Stark’s shirt, his pupils also wider than normal. His usually friendly smile had taken on a hint of… something. Steve wasn’t sure that the word was really “flirty”, but suddenly the only thing he could stare at where Rhodes' lips, inviting and begging to be kissed. When he stepped that final step closer he shivered in anticipation and the strangled sound that wound from his throat didn’t even sound like himself anymore.

But, god, he wanted this.

He fell to his knees right in front of Stark who was wriggling in Rhodes’ lap, desperate to be touched, his wide eyes were glued to Steve’s own face now and he reached out. It was all Steve needed to finally stop fighting and give in to the heat coiling in his loins. He kissed Stark first, surprised at the ache inside him lessening and growing stronger at the same time. And Stark, much better at this than Steve, grasped his face in both hands and held him in place as he explored his mouth.

He’d never thought it would be like this, had never imagined to _actually_ end up kissing Tony Stark, or being kissed by him. He sighed into the kiss and his body finally overruled all his second thoughts, his inhibitions. Lost in the feel he did not hesitate to open the buttons on his shirt. But hands interfered and Stark pulled away from the kiss. He whined, when he was left without the sweet taste if his lips, confusedly stared at the hands that were slapping his away from his buttons, so they could take over.

His mind was no longer catching up, but he didn’t need to. Because just as he was about to grab Tony’s hands with all his strength and pull him into a another kiss, another hand caught his jaw and Rhodey pulled him over. Their lips met over Tony’s shoulder and made him forget everything.

* * *

When he slowly came to, his cheek rested against a warm body, but his hip hurt, from lying on the uncomfortable surface of the stone floor. He was cold, his body heat being preserved where he was plastered against the people beside him, but slowly bleeding away where he was exposed. Someone was petting his hair and that didn’t seem to make sense. He recognized the tangy, unpleasant smell of the dank cave, remembered running for his life when a dinosaur had come after them - and the smell of sweat was what finally made him jerk up. He’d been resting against James Rhodes, who still seemed to be mostly asleep.

It had been Tony Stark’s hand in his hair. The man was mostly naked, but for a white, dirty shirt that was hanging open around him and he was quite the sight to behold. He looked away, blushing, only to realize that he was also mostly naked, his blue pants were pooling somewhere around his knees, but the uniform pants were gone, and so was the rest of both uniforms. His eyes snapped back to those of Stark, wide eyed and in sudden panic.

“I’m Iron Man,” Stark said slowly and shrugged. 

“What?”

“I am Iron Man. I thought you should know, because you’re apparently Captain America.” He was lounging comfortably against Rhodes’ other side who had an arm around him, his cheek, plastered to the man’s chest and he made no move to get away or hide how comfortable he was there. Steve would understand more awkwardness. This… What they had done wasn’t exactly acceptable in the eyes of many of their peers.

But Steve had wanted it; still wanted it, now that his head was clear; had wanted it before this stuff they’d breathed in, to be honest; had know he wanted it for as long as he’d been old enough to be interested in other men. 

And now he was Captain America.

And _the_ Tony Stark knew. “Hi,” he said weakly. “I feel like I should have introduced myself to you in a more dignified fashion, Mr. Stark.” He stared forlornly at his pants.

“Your name still Steve?”

“Yes,” he admitted and shook Stark’s offered hand. Stark hadn’t moved an inch yet, still comfortably resting against Rhodey, his skin making an interesting contrast against that of his lover. Steve could immediately see what they were seeing in each other. And now there was a whole new dimension to their friendship, to all that Steve knew about their years and years spent exploring the world and hunting for hidden treasure together.

“I’m Tony,” he said. “I feel offended if the people I’ve bedded call me mister. Feels like I’ve wrapped up a business deal.” Steve knew he was staring again, and in the moment of utter confusion he forgot to let go of Stark’s hand. The man smiled. “Are you okay?”

He snapped out of it, pulling his hand back and probably turning red like a beet. “I, yeah, I’m… okay.”

“See,” Rhodey whispered, although his eyes were still closed. “I said the sassy private was interested.”

“Yes, you did, Rhodey,” Tony agreed, his eyes still fixed on Steve. “This wasn’t what you had in mind though when you suggested it, was it?”

“On an uncomfortable cave floor, drugged out of my mind, with you fighting for everybody’s attention? No. I’d have been a little more patient.” He finally cracked an eye open to wink at Steve. And then Tony started to move, the shirt fell to the side as he sat up and Steve saw a glitter of metal and looked more closely, but the man was already gathering his clothes up from the floor, frowning a bit when he got to his feet, his muscles stiff. 

Steve opted to follow his example. “You wanted to approach Steve Rogers… for… this?” He gestured around to make sure they knew what he was talking about. 

Tony made a face and Steve was afraid that maybe he’d been too forward. 

“You say that like Steve Rogers, isn’t you.”

“Oh,” he said and realized how that must have sounded. “It’s just… a long story.”

Tony grinned. “Actually we thought Steve wanted to approach us for a good time - and we had plans to approach Captain America about giving Zemo and Strucker a terrible time. Seems things are working out just fine.”

Steve chuckled, surprised at how light he was feeling suddenly. This still felt like the strangest dream to him. But he did not miss the appreciative glance that Rhodey was sending his way and that of all thing made this seem more real. He was here with Tony Stark and James Rhodes and he was Captain America and now they could get back to taking down Hydra and winning this war.

And maybe he wouldn’t have to do it alone.

“You said you’re Iron Man?” he asked, watching Tony slip on his jacket. “Isn’t he supposed to be your bodyguard.”

“Isn’t Steve Rogers supposed to be just a private, Captain America?” He sounded happy about it, no awkwardness left over, not a hint of feeling shame or disgust. It made you wonder how many times something like this had happened to him and he’d had to just get back on his feet and push on and not be drawn into that fantasy. Was this how he and Rhodes had gotten together? Was this something they’d done before? Was he the first “sassy soldiers” they’d talked about approaching? There were stories there and Steve wanted to know every single one of them. 

They’d be able to take this in stride, because all of them were who they were, and what they were was used to the unusual. 

“Let’s go on an adventure,” Tony said.

Rhodey groaned and reminded him: “We are on an adventure.”

“Yeah,” the man agreed apparently satisfied and took the time to watch both of them get dressed, not missing anything. “And we have Captain America on the team now.”

Steve really hadn’t been prepared for any of it. 

He wasn’t going to complain though. He was going to roll with the punches as long as his luck didn’t run out.


End file.
